Lancelot-Less
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Lancelot is a tall girl in plain, servicable armour covered by the heraldic tabard of Camelot. She has long, straight, gleaming golden hair, cut short at the front to leave her eyes clear, and bright, pale blue eyes. Her skin is pale, with slightly flushed cheeks and lips and freckles. She attempts to look serious and commanding, as a knight should, but her eyes betray a tendency to laugh. She carries a long spear with the heraldic flag of Camelot, which she mostly keeps tied around the shaft to not get in the way. Powers Having not yet completed her training and won her sword, Lancelot is still a squire and does not have the full powers of a Knight of the Round Table. She is, however, not quite powerless either, still being an elite soldier in Camelot's ranks, and having the honour of serving as flagbearer to the King (Though, as there has not been a battle in a while, she has never actually met him). She possesses the ability to project and redirect kinetic energy. She is most comfortable using this to enhance her strength and the capabilities of her equipment, but can use it to shield herself in a pinch, or even run on water by redirecting the energy into the water. She possesses a hand mirror that at one point allowed her to see the actions of her future self. It lies dormant, and it is unknown whether it was ever magical at all, or the visions were simply given to her by the Lady of the Lake. Background Lancelot was born and raised in Avalon, and trained from a young age to eventually become a Knight of the Round table. She distinguished herself often during her years as a squire, earning the praise of her teachers and often the scorn of her fellow students. The day she was chosen to carry the flag of Camelot was her greatest pride. As part of the final tests to become a full Knight, Lancelot was asked to make a pilgrimage to the Lake. There, after hours of prayer, a hand emerged from the lake holding an old rusted hand mirror; through it, she saw a vision of herself - her older self - in battle, slaughtering innocents. She begged the Lady to help her intervene, walked into the water, and stepped out of a mirror in Rhiannon's mansion in Halcyon City. The mansion seemed abandoned as she emerged, and she started using the room as a base as she searched the unfamiliar city for signs of her older self. Her search often brought her to the park, where a woman called Shanelle Tickletock took pity on her and taught her some of how the modern world worked. During T-Day, Shanelle went missing. The day after T-Day, Elle fought a wave of GREY troops as they attacked the park. Together with Francesca and Riley, she managed to save the victims. Afterwards, Sir Galahad arrived with the police, recognized Lancelot, and blamed her for the attack; she was taken in for questioning before she could introduce herself to the rest of the team. Relationships Lancelot is her...self? Her older self? Her alternate self? It's complicated. Either way, he is everything she wanted to be and yet in every way she did not want to be it. She is determined to stop him. Deirdre, a trainee witch, is her childhood friend. Rhiannon is... familiar, and reminds her of Deirdre. Plus, it turns out she's been sleeping in her house for a while, so she feels kind of guilty about that. Francesca is helping her understand this weirdo future. After seeing her save the victims of the strange... goo attack, she follows her lead. Lancelle saved someone important to Riley, though she doesn't know it, as she was immediately carted off for questioning. Elle's impressions of Riley are... mixed. She carried herself well in a fight, but... that kill was unnecessary and dishonorable. Journal Entries * Season 2 Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Lancelot-Less